He's Not A Baby
by NKingy
Summary: Tyson wants a pet, will Kai end up with more than he bargained for? [Oneshot] [TyKa Shonenai]


**Got ideas hitting me left right and centre here! Luckily I don't bruise easily.**

**This one isn't one of my best, I'm ill right now, but I don't think you wanted to know that.**

**The title has little relevence and if you squint you'll see a little Shonen-ai.**

**Kai; She actually managed a one-shot! A long one, but a one-shot none the less.**

**Shush you, I don't own beyblade, enjoy!

* * *

**

**He's not a baby.**

"Please Kai, can we?" pleaded Tyson.

"No." said Kai, trying to read the paper.

"Please!"

"Tyson, I am not having a dog in the house."

"Why not?"

It all started when Tyson went to visit Max and Ray... and Sirius.

Sirius was a dog, a border collie puppy to be precise. Tyson had enjoyed playing with the pup and came to the conclusion that a pet would keep him company when Kai wasn't home.

The only person that disagreed thus far, was Kai.

"Because they are messy little creatures that break everything in their path, that's why." said Kai calmly, thinking that was the last of the matter he was going to hear from his lover.

He forgot this was Tyson Kinomiya he was talking to.

"Not with training, come on Kai, why should I be stuck on my own all day while you're off bossing people around?" Tyson protested.

"I didn't say you had to be on your own, just not a dog."

"What do you have in mind then?"

"Get a cat, less hassle."

"I don't like cats, they're too snooty and not a lot of fun."

"Well I don't like dogs, they're too noisy and make a ton of mess."

"Now that's no way to talk about your lover Kai." said a voice from behind Tyson, Tala was leaning against the doorway.

"What are you going to steal off me _this_ time Tala?"

"Nothing, I was _returning_ your CD's I borrowed."

"_Two years _ago!"

"No-one's perfect." Tala shrugged. Kai rolled his eyes.

Tyson saw an opportunity to get at Kai. Tala was his best friend after all.

"Tala," he drew the name out childishly. "Kai and I were just talking about getting a pet, what do you think?" he asked.

Kai looked at him as if to say 'guess who's taking the couch tonight?' Tyson just smiled at him.

"I'd go for a wolf myself, but they're illegal."

"We're not you." snapped Kai. "Thank goodness."

"Someone's getting tetchy, you should see to that Kai." Tala just ignored the glare he was getting and continued. "Well, Kai's a cat person and Tyson's a dog lover, so why don't you get a bird?"

"For someone to let it loose? No thanks." snorted Kai.

"Rabbit?"

"Boring." said Tyson.

"Hamster?"

"Same."

"Meerkats?"

"What are we, a zoo?"

"Snake!"

"Slimey!"

"Actually Tyson, they're not." Said Kai. "And we're _not_ having a snake." Kai told them.

"Look, why don't you go look around the animal shelter and see what happens?" asked Tala, seeing his ideas were getting him nowhere.

"You know what Tala, we might just do that." grinned Tyson.

A car horn sounded outside and Tala rolled his eyes.

"Better go, Spencer needs the car and Bryan's impatient, good luck with the whole pet thing." and he left.

* * *

Tyson wriggled to get comfortable, Kai's couch really wasn't that comfortable for sleeping on. 

All because he wanted a dog.

"It's alright for him, he goes to work and I'm stuck here doing nothing, blading's no fun on my own. Everyone else is generally busy. I just want a companion while Kai's at work, someone to take for walks so when Kai gets home we can just sit and cuddlelike we usually do, this house feels so huge when he's gone." Tyson grumbled to himself out loud.

"The same can be said about the bed." Tyson looked up to see Kai standing at the end of the sofa in his pyjamas. He looked sorry but Tyson wasn't having it.

"Oh no, you made your bed, now you lie in it. _Without _me!"

"Maybe I was being hasty, it should be up to you what pet we have."

Tyson narrowed his eyes. Kai didn't surrender that easily."What's the catch?"

"You look after it."

"_That_ was a dead cert the moment I thought of the idea." Tyson got up and hugged the older. "Come on, we've got animals to see in the morning." He yawned, kissing Kai on the cheek.

* * *

And was he right, animals from Horses to Mice had found a temporary home at the shelter, all waiting for a loving home. 

"So many." Kai whispered to himself as they walked into the office.

"Hi, my name is Naomi, how can I help you two gents this morning?" asked a black girl with multicoloured dreadlocks.

"We're looking for a pet." said Tyson.

"Any particular animal?"

"Dog/Cat." they both stated at the same time. Guess who said which

The assistant just smiled while the pair glared at each other.

"I think… I might just have the answer to your problem, that's if you want two pets. If you'd like to follow me."

Naomi got up from behind her desk and led Tyson and Kai into the kennels.

"If I hadn't seen this pair for myself I would've never believed it in a million years, they're inseparable!" she told them.

Kai and Tyson were beginning to wonder what the volunteer was on about when they stopped at the far kennel. Kai's frown melted somewhat.

Curled up in the basket was a Siberian husky puppy with blue/grey fur and piercing blue eyes and curled up on it's back was a tortoise shell kitten with no tail.

"Aww, they're so cute!" cooed Tyson.

As if they knew they were being talked about, the kitten jumped off the dog's back as the husky itself stood up and they both cantered towards the enclosure door.

"They're an odd pair, and they're well behaved too." said Naomi.

"How did they get here?" asked Kai.

"Found them in a wet bag by the river, though how someone could throw away something so adorable is beyond me." Naomi told him, opening the cage door so Tyson could get a better look.

Tyson sat on the floor and let them come to him. Soon he had the dog on his lap and the kitten on his head while he laughed.

Kai couldn't believe what he was seeing. Who would want to throw away such a cute pair of animals? And Tyson looked like he had already made his mind up.

"We'll... take them both." he said after a while.

"Really?" Tyson asked. Grinning like Christmas and birthday had just come at once as he stood up, the kitten on his shoulder and the pup in his arms.

"Really." Kai smiled. Stroking the pup's head.

Naomi just smiled and went to get the papers. And they emerged ten minutes later from the shelter, _'Izzy'_ on a lead and _'Fudge'_ in a cat basket, along with some supplies.

* * *

That night Tyson had fed the two new additions before heading to bed, Kai had a little paperwork to catch up with so he was in his study.

He was looking through a new investment plan when he felt like he was being watched, looking up to see Fudge sitting on the desk.

"Shoo!" he snapped, not wanting paw prints over his work.

Fudge didn't budge.

Then Kai saw that Izzy was sitting in front of the desk. He continued reading, hoping they would get bored and go away.

He jumped when the papers moved ten minutes later as Fudge pushed her way past them. He looked up again to see the husky pup lying in the same space, eyes looking at Kai.

"What are you still doing up?" he asked, Izzy raised his ears up at the sound of Kai's voice and crawled to Kai's feet on his belly with a small whine. Kai sighed and patted his knee, Izzy came and sat beside him. And Fudge sat in his lap.

"You guys had a bad start in life too huh?" a pink tongue darted out to lick Kai's hand and a small wet nose nuzzled the other hand as he stroked them.

He knew tonight he wouldn't get any paperwork done.

* * *

Next morning, Tyson had slept badly, worrying about the new animals. Stretching and rubbing his eyes, he noticed Kai wasn't in bed and it looked like he hadn't come up. Still in his pyjamas Tyson went instantly to the study and had to smile at the sight. 

Kai was sprawled across the couch in his study, snoring lightly and mouth hanging open, one hand resting on Fudge's back as the cat of reds, browns and golds slept on his chest. The other hand was rested on Izzy, who was curled up on the floor beside them.

Walking around to the end of the sofa, Tyson planted a gentle kiss on Kai's forehead.

"Hn, wha?" Kai opened an eye. "Tyson?"

"Morning sleepy head." Tyson laughed. "No, don't get up, you'll wake Fudge."

"The cat will get over it." Kai grumbled, slowly sitting up.

Fudge woke up when her bed moved and glared at Kai with slitted green eyes. Kai smirked.

"Don't try it cat, I patented that glare."

Izzy woke up at the commotion and promptly hopped up to greet Tyson.

"Hello boy! I see you slept with daddy last night, yes you did, yes you did!" Tyson laughed. Stroking the dog's ears.

"He's not a baby." snorted Kai, stroking the cat.

"He is, a baby dog."

"You know what I meant."

Tyson just grinned, his eyes had that far-away look.

"Tyson?"

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast." he added, even Fudge jumped off Kai's lap at the thought of food.

"Tyson, what were you thinking?" asked Kai after him.

Tyson didn't answer.

"Tyson…"Kai got up and followed them out of the room."Tyson!"

**End.

* * *

**

**Bad ending but I don't care. Please review!**


End file.
